Calliope - Skill Tree
The following is the skill trees for Calliope. They are; Blessed, Purifier, and Dimension. Blessed Blessed is a skill tree that heavily empowers the healing done by the Queen, and potentially grants her the most powerful healing in the game. Tier 1 Queen's Grace - Passive - 5 ranks - Calliope radiates soothing grace, increasing all healing the party receives by 3%. Unlocks Queen's Whispers in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% additional healing received) Orb of Light - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope conjures a small ball of healing energy that lasts 5 turns. Each turn it heals a random party member for 10% of their max health. Unlocks Ricochet in Tier 3. Mark of The Queen - Ability - 5 ranks - Calliope marks an enemy, the next time they attack, their attack instead heals the target for 10% of the damage it would have done, while dealing full damage to Calliope. Unlocks Calliope's Mark in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% heal) Tier 2 Queen's Whispers - Passive - 5 ranks - Every time Calliope casts a spell, the party member with the lowest amount of health is healed for 4% of the spell's healing or damage. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% heal) Banish Evil - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope cleanses an ally of all negative effects. Unlocks Cull Evil in Tier 4. Serenity - Ability - 5 ranks - Calliope sanctifies the ground beneath the party, causing them to take 4% reduced damage for 3 turns. Unlocks Holy Serenity in Tier 3 at rank 5.(Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% reduced damage) Tier 3 Ricochet - Passive 5 ranks - Orb of Light now bounces to 1 additional ally, healing fo 50% of the original, losing 10% each additional ally healed after. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5 additional bounces) Calliope's Mark - Passive - 1 rank - Mark of The Queen becomes Calliope's Mark, causing all damage from the marked enemy to instead be healing to their target. Holy Serenity - Passive - 5 ranks - Serenity becomes Holy Serenity, which also heals the party for 5% of their max health each turn for the duration. (Upgrades - 6/7/8/9% of max health heal) Tier 4 Cull Evil - Passive - 1 rank - Banish Evil becomes Cull Evil, which now also transfers all the negative effects removed onto a target enemy. Healing Beam - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope calls down a beam of pure healing energy onto an ally, healing them for a flat amount. This amount is increased by 1.5% for every 1% of health the ally is missing. Tier 5 - Ultimate Life Gem - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope imbues an ally with a Gem of Life. The next time they would take fatal damage, the damage is prevented, and the gem releases its healing magic, fully healing its owner. Purifier The Purifier skill tree is the near polar opposite to Lilith's Corruption tree. Calliope is one of the few people of the world who can wield White Magic, and part of an even smaller number who has mastered it. Purifier lets Calliope unleash devastating spells and burn evil away. Tier 1 White Spark - Ability - 5 ranks - Calliope snaps her finger and ignites a tiny spark of white flames on an enemy. The spark does 1% of their max health as Holy damage, and increases all damage taken by 1% until removed. Unlocks Holy Fire in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% max health as damage, 2/3/4/5% increased damage taken) Light Lance - Ability - 5 ranks - Calliope sends forth a lance of light, dealing light Holy damage to an enemy. Unlocks Holy Spear in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/all additional enemies hit) Balance - Ability - 1 rank - Removes all beneficial effects from an enemy. Tier 2 Blinding Flash - Ability - 5 ranks - Calliope radiantly glows light, before releasing an intense flash. Has a 30% chance to blind all enemies for 1 turn. (Upgrades - 35/40/45/50% chance to blind) Holy Spear - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Light Lance's damage by 20%. Unlocks Divine Weapon in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% damage increase) Backlash - Ability - 1 rank - For the next turn, all damage taken by Calliope and her allies has 10% of it directed back at their foes. Unlocks Palm of Retribution in Tier 3. Tier 3 Holy Fire - Passive - 5 ranks - White Spark now also burns for 1% of max health as Holy damage every turn. Unlocks Purifying Inferno in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% of max health) Divine Weapon - Passive - 1 rank - Light Lance now strikes twice. Palm of Retribution - Ability - 5 ranks - First use; Calliope ignites her hand with white fire, and touches one of her allies, dealing 5% of their max health as Holy damage. Second use; Calliope touches a foe, dealing 60% damage dealt to her ally to them, including her first touch. (Upgrades - 70/80/90/100% of damage dealt) Tier 4 Purifying Inferno - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope envelopes the battlefield with flames of white magic, lasting 5 turns or until changed. Each turn, her enemies burn for light, to medium Holy damage chosen at random. Judgement - Ability - 1 rank - The Queen bathes a foe in white flames, choosing one of two effects. They either burn for 100% of all the damage they've done in battle so far, or burn for 100% of all damage they deal each turn for 5 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Grace of The Veil - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope takes a turn to create extremely powerful runes around her enemy. The next turn, a beam of light descends from the heavens, laying them to rest instantly. Has a 1% chance to affect all foes. Dimension The Dimension skill tree is an incredibly strange, and difficult to use, skill tree, that grants Calliope control over time and space itself. Tier 1 Flash - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope teleports, switching places with an ally when they come under attack the next combat phase. Slow - Ability - 5 ranks - Slows an enemy by 20% for 1 turn. Unlocks Accelerate in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/stun) Redo - Passive - 5 ranks - Calliope has a 5% chance to prevent her enemies attacks, causing them to instead do that attack (as well as their normal next one) the next combat phase instead. Unlocks Sluggishness in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% chance to prevent) Tier 2 Wormhole - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope conjures a hole through space before an enemy; When they next attack, their attack will be redirected at one of their own allies. Accelerate - Ability - 5 ranks - Calliope increases the speed of an ally by 20%. Unlocks Time Stop in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% & extra turn) Dimensional Rift - Passive - 5 ranks - Every turn, Calliope has a chance to create a dimensional rift upon a random ally or foe. Allies hit by it have their speed increased by 30%, foes caught by it are slowed by 20%. Unlocks Rift Walking in Tier 3. (Upgrades - 35/40/45/50% chance to create a rift) Tier 3 Sluggishness - Passive - 5 ranks - Every time an enemy attacks, Calliope has a 15% chance to slow their attack, giving her ally a 40% increased chance to avoid it. (Upgrades - 20/25/30/35% chance to slow, 50/60/70/80% increased chance to avoid) Time Stop - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope freezes time. For the next 2 turns, only she can act. Rift Walking - Passive - 1 rank - Allies benefiting from a dimensional rift have will never miss their attack. Tier 4 Queen's Hourglass - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope locks a target ally or enemy from the plane, causing them to be unable to attack, or be attacked, for one turn. Sands of Time - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope enshrouds the battlefield in the sands of time for 5 turns. Allies have their speed increased at random, enemies are stunned at random. Tier 5 - Ultimate Echo - Ability - 1 rank - Calliope bends the threads of time and space, sending her and her allies to the exact moment they were in 5 turns ago. Category:GAME STUFF